Blaine's Song
by kisssmegoodbye
Summary: It's Blaine Anderson's birthday, and Kurt got him a present. This is horrible, but reviews would be nice.  :


It was the worst winter Lima has had in decades. There were blizzards every night, and not even seven layers of clothing could keep you warm. It was mid-December. December 12th, to be exact; It was Blaine Anderson's birthday.

All was quiet in the Anderson house. Blaine's parents were casually lounging on the deep, brown leather couch, his father scanning the TV channels and his mother knitting a scarf. The fire in the fireplace was going strong and Christmas carols were quietly emitting from the old-fashioned radio.

Up on the second floor of the house, Kurt and Blaine cuddled together, keeping warm, while eating cake, drinking hot chocolate, and watching Blaine's favorite movie, as childish as it sounds, The Lion King. Blaine nuzzled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and sighed. They were sitting on Blaine's bed.

"I can't believe you still watch Disney movies," Kurt chuckled. "You're a junior in high school."

Blaine looked at him, trying to act angry. He started into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's eyes were his favorite part of his body, out of everything. His jaw dropping smile, his muscular arms; nothing could compare to his beautiful eyes that mysteriously change colors. Today they were a deep, ocean blue. Blaine couldn't hold in his fake anger any longer. He laughed as he looked down at the red comforter that was covering both their bodies.

Kurt shrugged his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "So do you like your birthday so far, honey?"

"I love it, it's so simple. Just sitting around, watching movies with my amazing boyfriend. It's a perfect birthday," he said, emphasizing the word _perfect, _in perfect birthday.

Kurt smiled, his cheeks turning a light pink. "I got you something."

Blaine looked over at him, surprised. "Kurt, I told you that I didn't want anything."

"I didn't listen," he admitted sheepishly. He forced himself away from the warmth of Blaine's body to get something he had hidden in his schoolbag. "It isn't really anything special… but I hope you like it anyway."

"Kurt," Blaine began, sitting up straight, "anything, _anything _you do for me is special. No matter how stupid or silly you think it is, I'll always love it. I promise you that."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow doubtfully as he looked into Blaine's eyes, his gorgeous hazel eyes that always showed every trace of emotion he felt. Right now, it was adoration and curiosity. They stared, mesmerized by the other for a few seconds, until Kurt broke the eye contact to look down, as he pulled the present out of his backpack. He strode back over to the bed, sat down, and placed the present in Blaine's lap as he examined it.

The present was precisely wrapped, every corner was tucked perfectly. The wrapping paper was a deep burgundy and white, sparkling ribbon was wrapped around it, with a matching white bow right in the middle. Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, I love it already."

"Just be quiet! Open it up!" Kurt's voice was anxious.

Blaine grinned and followed his orders. He gently took off the bow and put it to the side. The ribbon was next. Blaine lightly pulled it off, and next was the wrapping paper. He was very careful and slow, trying not to rip the paper that Kurt had folded so perfectly. When it was off, it revealed a brown, cardboard box.

"You got me a box! It's exactly what I wanted, thank you so much, Kurt," Blaine joked, leaning in to kiss him.

Kurt shoved him away, giggling. "You are ridiculous, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine shook his head, chuckling, looking down at the box. He took the top off, and inside there was red tissue paper. "Wow, Kurt. You really go all out with wrapping presents."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

Blaine unwrapped the tissue paper and he saw a single piece of paper. He pulled it out. The top of it said "Blaine's Song". He looked at Kurt, and he shrugged.

"It's stupid, really. I am terrible at writing songs." He admitted, taking the paper from Blaine's hand. The slight touch of Kurt's long, slender fingers made Blaine shudder.

"Will you sing it for me?" he asked, hoping that Kurt's answer would be yes.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a party without a little entertainment, now would it?" Kurt said, winking at Blaine. He quickly scooted up off of the bed and stood in the center of the room, holding the paper in front of him. "I haven't memorized it yet," he said, apologetically.

"Doesn't matter," Blaine said quietly, eager to hear Kurt's singing.

Kurt smiled and opened his mouth to let the notes fall out.

_Ohhh, Blaine,_

_You drive me insane_

It was a slow song, a ballad, if you will. The notes were high, and they sounded beautiful coming from Kurt's lips. Blaine beamed.

_The moment I laid eyes on you,_

_I knew,_

_That fate had laid a hand_

Blaine could never forget their first meeting. He remembers it clear as day. Kurt was standing there, looking lost on the staircase. Blaine turned around and introduced himself to him. He thought the boy was beautiful.

_Walking through the Dalton halls,_

_With great big smiles and curtain calls_

Then Blaine remembered how he had basically every solo at Dalton, and how Kurt was jealous. He remembered that Kurt told him around the same time Pavarotti died…

_Then I sang "Blackbird", when Pavarotti did pass…_

_And the impression that it made on you, well; it was bound to last_

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, as Blaine recalled himself telling Kurt how much that performance had changed his mind about him… and how he actually did love Kurt.

_We might have lost at Sectionals, but one sure thing is true_

_Out of all those sad, sad times, I got one great thing;_

_I got youuuu…_

Blaine watched him, as he sang the rest of the lyrics about their past memories as Blaine remembered them. All those times singing duets together, prom night, the first time they told each other they loved each other… By the end of the song, Blaine was in tears.

Kurt looked scared. "Blaine? Blaine, what's wrong…? Did I say something?"

Blaine marched over to Kurt and kissed him dead on the lips. The kiss was searing; full of passion and love. Kurt was surprised and slightly confused, but he kissed back. Blaine pulled away and stared into Kurt's eyes, that were full of bewilderment, unsure of what Blaine was feeling.

"Kurt Hummel, you are the perfect boyfriend."

"I try," he giggled, feeling better now that he was positive Blaine was alright.

Blaine forced his lips upon Kurt's again, parting his mouth, begging Kurt's tongue to slip in. The kiss was more desperate this time. They walked over to Blaine's bed and fell down onto the sheets. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine as their tongues swirled around each other in frenzy. Kurt's hands were on either side of Blaine, holding himself up, straddling Blaine's hips. Blaine's hands were tangled in Kurt's beautifully styled hair, pulling Kurt lower to kiss him more. Kurt pulled away, his lips already red and swollen, hair a wreck, and eyes full of lust.

"Blaine Anderson, I'm going to give you the best birthday present ever."


End file.
